Princess Kitty Crabgress
Bio Princess Kittrynianna "Kitty" Musicana Crabgress is the main protagonist of KunoichiShow!. Kitty is officially known as Disney's first Southern Princess. She is voiced by Liliana Mumy who previously played Panini from Chowder. She currently voices Beth Tezuka from Bravest Warriors and Leni Loud from The Loud House. Running Gags and Funny Facts *Kitty was also named after the scrapped third film for the Disney film, Fantasia. *Kitty's birthday is December 3, 1998 making her astro sign a Sagittarius. *Kitty's favorite food is Pot Roast *Kitty has four fingers on both hands. *Kitty is revealed to be an impulse buyer. * Kitty's #1 favorite song is "Buy U A Drank" by T-Pain ft. Young Joc. *Kitty can actually spell her name, but her signature is just her paw print. *Since Kitty isn't much of an academic genius, She is actually a very successful spell caster. *Kitty is deathly allergic to rose petals. *Kitty has a problem with Ninj-X "breaking" into her room almost every night. *Apparently, Kitty has the attention span of rotting meat. *Dispite being raised by royalty, Kitty actually enjoys doing laundry without any complaints. Fighting Style Kitty may have the intelligence of a cheese sandwich but the fighting skills of a vicious assassin. Kitty's fighting style is best described as " a dangerous darling". It's possible that Kitty can actually kill her opponents. Weaknesses 'Philematophobia- '''Kittrynianna suffers from Philematophobia which is a fear of kissing. If a boy tries to kiss her, it causes extreme uneasiness, anxiety, and fear, which paralyzes Kitty or makes her cry. Even though princesses dream of getting their true love's kiss, Kitty doesn't want hers. Sometimes her friends try to help her embrace said fear but she always refuses. The fear was first developed when she was 3, her story begins... ''"One night I got out of bed to get a saucer of milk. On my way to the royal kitchen, I saw Aunt Staci watching a romantic movie. I wanted to see what was going on then BAM! That romantic moment was so scary I ran back to bed and cried til morning. And from then on, I couldnt bare the sight of it, and it took me years to recover." '' -Kittrynianna'' Intelligence Despite all her training, Kitty never actually had a formal education relating to academics (Math, reading, history etc.). She seems to have an IQ of a "cheese sandwich". Concept Art ImageSssss.jpg|With Randy Untitled.pngkittir.png|Pitched Spinoff Kitt3.jpg|Early Concept Art Showcase (September 2013) Kitt5.jpg|The First ever design of Dollianne Dollham1.jpg|Dollianne,Randy, and Mimi (2013) Kitt10.jpg|Hair Studies Kittie CA1.jpg|Item Studies Baby Kittie.jpg|Baby portrait Doll2-215.jpg|90's bangs test Kittie grow.jpg|Growth test Trivia *She is Disney's first Southern Princess. *Kittrynianna is not considered an Official Disney Princess nor a Junior Disney Princess due to being owned by another company, Amekko Brands. According to KunoichiShow's creator, Kitty is not considered an official Disney Princess due to going through "a Princess Leia situation". *Kitty speaks in a thick Southern Accent. *Kitty is currently the only disney heroine overall to have a known allergy condition, which is Rose Petals. *Kitty is also currently the only disney heroine overall to have a known cousin, King Jack Crabgrass. *Kitty marks as the first Disney Princess to possess super human strength. See Also Lum Invader (Urusei Yatsura) Rumic World Counterpart (Main Inspiration) Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:Heroines Category:Disney Princess Category:Princesses Category:Singing Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Royalty Category:Characters who punch the antagonist in the face Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Category:Idiots Category:Teenagers Category:Daughters Category:KunoichiShow! Category:Young Girls Category:Girl Characters